The present invention relates to an ink liquid supply system in an ink jet system printer.
In an ink jet system printer of the prior art, respective elements for forming an ink liquid supply system, such as a pump, an air chamber and an electromagnetic cross valve are discretely mounted on a metal base, and conduit means made of plastic pipes are provided in order to communicate the respective elements with each other.
The above-mentioned ink liquid supply system has the following demerits.
(1) The system becomes large because the conduit means, or, the plastic pipes, require a considerably large space for their installation. PA1 (2) Numerous piping elements, such as joints and fastening rings are requires to communicate the respective elements. PA1 (3) The system becomes large because the respective components are discrete from each other.
Moreover, the fabrication of the ink liquid supply system is troublesome and time consuming in the prior art system.